After They Left
by Mamawriting
Summary: What if when Plec's gang flew up to Canada in search of the cure, Caroline took it upon herself to distract Klaus? She's not entirely comfortable about tricking him, so attempts to find a middle point. She's still that loyal friend of course, the one everyone loves and admires, but there's just something about Klaus, and whatever that thing is, it's becoming bigger than her.
1. Chapter 1

1

OUTTAKES

Caroline Forbes: Bonnie! I got this. Save your magic for some other time. Xo

Bonnie Bennett: What r u talking about? Xo

Caroline: KLAUS. I'll handle Klaus.

Bonnie: Is this Damon's doing?

Caroline: Nope

Bonnie: Then who's the brainiac behind this idea? Stick to the plan, Care! Trapping Klaus in one of my invisible bubbles is safer than you flirting with the psychopath.

Caroline: Trust me. I GOT THIS.

Bonnie: And what am I supposed to do in the meantime?

Caroline: Take some time off! We can all use some.

Bonnie: Maybe I should just tag along to Canada with the rest of them.

Caroline: There you go! Join Scooby and our Mystery Gang. Get Elena that cure, Bonbon!

Bonnie: LOL How deranged would this conversation read out to someone else?

Caroline: LOL

Bonnie: You sure about this? You'll keep Klaus busy?

Caroline: Trust me, Bonnie. The wheels are in motion as we speak.

Caroline's sure her voice has become brittle in the silence. The quiet engulfing Klaus's SUV is brutal! She mulls over the chance of Klaus speaking up first, and her relief would be palpable. Caroline wavers. If she did embark on a conversation, where exactly could she start? But, to be fair, Klaus isn't giving the impression like he's necessarily waiting for her to say anything at all. His rigid jaw and unflinching eyes could mean a lot of things, and Caroline decides on pensive and concerned.

Pondering recent events would of course make sense. For one, it was all very suspicious. Caroline consistently cast off any inkling to have a tête-à-tête with Klaus. She mastered turning her back and beating around the bush almost from the first day they met, and then there were the countless unprovoked interruptions. She couldn't decide if she was thankful or ungrateful about her friends popping in when something deeper was on the rise. They had a knack for that. It's becoming abundantly clear to Caroline that the Universe is conspiring against them, too. It manages to get in the way when something a little more honest and authentic is on the horizon, but despite the elements, there Caroline was today—turning up at his door on her own volition. She summons that memory to mind like it's a phenomenon, and the recall effectively incites a new nerve.

"That was Bonnie," she says, shifting slightly in the passenger seat. She was studying Klaus inconspicuously, and the improved angle suddenly makes it easier to execute.

"And how is my favourite witch?" he asks, staring ahead at the road.

"You know," Caroline starts, "Bonnie may be the only witch I know, but she's very good at what she does. Probably the best."

"I wasn't slighting your friend, Love. I happen to think she's very talented and possesses inconceivable potentials."

Caroline surveys him. She can't decipher if his smile is patronizing or genuine. She opts for the latter.

"Well… thank you, I guess," she says. "You know, on Bonnie's behalf of course."

Klaus smirks. "Of course," he says. "And you're welcome."

The silence creeping back up prickles.

"So, you're really not curious?" Caroline resumes, bewildered by how much he's not giving away.

"About?" Klaus asks, deadpan.

"About why I came over. About telling you straight out that the plan was to ambush you so Bonnie could trap you in some inviable dome until my friends get their hands on the cure. About how I went against that plan and took it upon myself to engage you into spending time with me instead."

"Do you expect me to thank you for the distraction?"

"Well… no. But, a little gratitude would be nice," she retorts. "Actually," Caroline continues, "Yes! Yes, a thank you would be very nice since I am saving your ass, and I don't have to remind you how little it deserves to be saved."

A flicker of amusement casts over Klaus's face.

"And who, pray tell, are the masterminds behind this plot? The Salvatores?" he asks. "My sister?" Klaus says, menacingly meeting Caroline's gaze.

She doesn't flinch, but can't help recoil in her mind. Contemplating the shock of knowing someone in your own family could conspire against you makes her feel like she's shrinking back in her seat. But Klaus can't possibly be surprised.

"You know, if you were nicer to Rebekah then maybe she could actually be on your side."

"Nicer," he hisses, flabbergasted. "Nicer?"

"Yeah, you know… _nice_ , as in agreeable, kind, respectable, _tolerable_ ," she adds, discernibly amused with riling him.

"I've lived just to protect my baby sister. I've shielded Bekah from harm, secured her safety…"

"No, you lock her in a coffin, Klaus! You store her away when she's up to things you don't like and confine her from disrupting your plans. Granted you free her when you get a little lonely, but that's far from protection, Klaus. That's domination. That's control. That's totally narcissistic! You're self-obsessed, possessive, and…"

"And I'm collected enough to exit this merciless conversation! You might also notice unflappable chivalry coming from me, Sweetheart, as I deflect your insults with this question: Is your plan to simply let me drive in circles for the next few days or may I escort you to an establishment of fine wine and dining?"

Disconcerting guilt and compassion stir up, arresting Caroline. Maybe it's the accent commanding attention, but she's slightly enchanted. He's handsome, yes. Quite handsome, but Klaus is also eloquent, talented, and sensitive in a rough, unpolished way. Hardly unkempt, his appeal is a tousled display of simplicity and a sophisticated gentleman. She can't look at him for too long, and she's bothered by how he can hold a gaze.

"Eyes on the road, please, and good luck even finding a place like that in this town. So sure… yeah, why not! I'd love to experience something posh and classy for a change."

Klaus gapes. She's managed to take the wind out of him, and having the upper hand truly does things to her. Caroline clamps her legs akin to an Eagle pose.

"So, you're up for a surprise, yeah?" he says, seemingly recovered from the shock to his system.

"Why? What exactly do you have up your sleeve, Mikaelson?"

He looks at her crooked. "Now what kind of surprise would that be?"

"Alright…sure." Caroline says, transfixed. "You are in the driver's seat after all. Lead the way, Original Hybrid."

 **Author's Message:**

 **Everyone okay so far? Eager to know your initial take on my story.**


	2. Chapter 2

2

Klaus smiles wryly. "What's going on in that pretty little head of yours, Caroline?"

Coming from him, her name has an instant rippling effect. "Well, for one, we're already a few towns out of Mystic Falls, and second, my clothes, Klaus! One can't be wined and dined in a black turtle neck and miniskirt."

"Well, since you've brought it up," he says, peeping at her legs, "I think you look smart and glorious, Sweetheart, and extra points on the green. What is that, velvet? Stunning as usual, Caroline, but we can splash out on a few items if you wish."

"No," she yelps. "No, thank you. A meal is plenty, Klaus. Don't you start with your presents. I'm not a personal Barbie doll."

"But I rather enjoy indulging you."

"Well, don't. I'm serious. Now, where are we going? We're going to cross the state line at this rate."

Klaus beams a wolfish grin, licking his lips. She really is noticing too much about this man.

"And if we do?" he asks.

"What do you mean?" Caroline says. "Are you taking me out of the state? Oh my God, Klaus! Are you taking me out of the country?" She cringes, pulling back. "Are you going to kill me?"

Klaus fleetingly shuts his eyes, and Caroline thinks he looks pained. He veers roughly to the side of the road manoeuvring the SUV to a standstill. When he pins his glare on her, she discerns how livid he is.

"How could you think that?"

"I didn't mean it. I… I was joking, Klaus. It's a joke."

"Do you know, Caroline, do you have any idea how much I loathe myself for endangering you; for exposing you and putting you at risk? I will never live that down. I won't let myself live it down. I had no idea what I was up against, who I was dealing with and what she'd come to mean to me. So don't, Caroline. Do not jest with what's become the most regrettable time of my existence. I. Will. Not. Hurt. You."

"Klaus, I… I'm sorry. It just slipped. I trust you. I do, Klaus. I trust you with me. But, if we're being honest here, I don't know why or when this annoying faith that I have in you got to be more than I want to admit." Caroline says, sinking further into the seat, glancing up at him. "But it is, and as much as I don't want my friends hurt I also kind of not want them hurting you, too. I also know you have a long way to go to earn their trust. There's so much for me to sort out. Can't you get that! Because those people mean something to me, Klaus, but…"

"But," he cuts in, "let's discuss it over wine. We need to make better timing, Love. Let's hit the road and get you out of this bloody place for a glimpse of what's really out there for you."

Caroline heaves a sigh.

"Roll your eyes all you want, Love, but you need more. You deserve more. That town does nothing for you, and you know it."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. God, you're such a broken record sometimes. Do you always have to be so intense?"

"I'm hardly tense," he retorts. "Given the fact that your friends—and not to mention my own sister—want to force feed me the cure, I'm rather calm, wouldn't you agree?"

Caroline gulps. She recognizes her efforts of keeping the valve of affection and longing turned off is quickly being reversed. "Can I ask you something, Klaus?" she says, twisting onto her side, sliding a long, lean leg and chiseled knee over the other. Klaus licks his lips after managing another short-lived peek.

"Indeed," he answers.

"This cure… I mean, has it dawned on anyone that we have no idea what it's even made of? We don't know how much of it to take or if there's enough of it to work. They want Elena to have it, and Rebekah wants it, plus Stefan… and then they expect you to take a dose. Is anyone doing the math here? What if there's just a drop of this thing? Who gets it then? I love my friend and she's a total mess this way, but who says she should get it first? Why shouldn't Rebekah get the chance? She's been this way the longest. She's craved a cure longer than we all have put together. And when we do get our hands on it," Caroline persists, "What then… we track some scientist down to reproduce more of it? Is it me, or have we not thought this completely through?"

Klaus smiles, cocking his head to the side. "You're so much wiser than the lot of them, Love. I do fancy how your brain works."

"I'm serious, Klaus."

"So am I. Everything you've said… it's astute! You're wise beyond your years, Caroline, and I'll let you in on a little secret," he says.

Caroline swallows. She knows her voice is small before it climbs every chord as if coagulating on the way up. "What?" she manages to utter.

"You're definitely on to something, Love."

"What do you mean?"

"The cure… there's more than meets the eye."

Caroline drinks his mischievous expression in. "How do you mean, Klaus?" she asks, slightly flattered to be on the brink of acquiring something off the record. It's almost intimate.

"We have plenty of time for you to pick my brain, Caroline. It'll all make sense sooner than later, I assure you. Now, lets talk about you."

"Don't do that. You're digressing."

"I'm merely postponing an inevitable conversation. I'm not digressing the topic, I promise. So, wine… red or white?"

"Then at least tell me where we are going?"

"To one of my favourite cities with one of my favourite restaurants. Happy?"

"City? What city!" she shrieks. "Klaus! Where are we going?"

"Will you shudder?"

"I hope not. I'd prefer not to shudder at all actually."

"You will, but it's a shock wave that will quickly turn into delight, I guarantee that."

"Klaus! You are infuriating. Where are you taking me?"

" _Us_ ," he rectifies, a wide, dimpled grin sinking into his cheeks.

"Us… whatever. Where are you taking us?"

"The perfect place for vampires, Love. To the city that never sleeps."

"What? Oh my… Are you serious? Klaus! New York? You're taking me to New York?"

"I'm taking _us_."

She hits his arm. "Is that really where we're going."

"Indeed, Love. Are you happy?"

Tense and anxious, Caroline's positively bamboozled. "New York?" she murmurs. "New York!"

 **Author's Message: Who wishes she were Caroline right now?**


	3. Chapter 3

3

OUTTAKES

Damon Salvatore: Wow, Blondie. You really are some kind of stupid.

Caroline: Bite me, Damon

Damon: If you wreck this for Elena I swear…

Caroline: Do us all a favour and walk right into a hug with a polar bear during your trip

Elena Gilbert: CARE! What are you doing?! Are you okay?

Caroline: Keeping him from coming after the cure himself. Wasn't that the point? Trust me, Klaus isn't leaving my sight. Xo

Stefan Salvatore: OK. I'll be the first to admit it's not a totally dumb idea. Just be careful. I'll keep in touch.

Caroline: Thanks, Stefan. Xo

Rebekah Mikaelson: One day you'll have to tell me how you finagled Niklaus around your finger like that? Scale of 1 – 10: How mad is he at me?

Caroline: Hard to say. I'll tell him you say hello : )

Bonnie: It sure is quiet around here. Took your advice. Stayed behind to enjoy the peace. Xx

Caroline: YES! I'm actually enjoying a change of pace, too. Things are going as planned. Xx

Bonnie: By the way, I told everyone you took matters into your own hands, and that includes Tyler. Sorry.

Caroline: I figured. The backlash has begun. And it's okay. It had to be done.

Tyler Lockwood: I was starting to think that you and I should re-examine where we are. Hearing you'd rather take off with Klaus than keep him trapped confirms we're on two different pages. WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING! You're making things loud and clear for me, Caroline.

Caroline: I agree. There is a lot for us to look over and talk about. P.S I'm fine in case you're wondering

"I will say one thing about your friends, Love. At least they check in to see how you're doing?" Klaus says before pointing ahead. "But you'll want to put that down and look that way, Sweetheart."

Humanity suddenly picks up around what seemed like their private place in the world. The traffic is longer, faster, crueller in all directions.

"Is that it up ahead? That's it, right? I see it! Is that New York?"

Klaus remains concentrated without seeming too serious. He fares a grin. "It is, and you'll love her," he says, his smile now beaming. Caroline reckons it's a colossal mistake for such an egomaniac to own that luring face.

"I can avert the bridge if you'd rather ride the tunnel, Caroline. What will it be?"

"Are you kidding? The bridge!" she squeals. "I don't want to take my eyes off that view for a second."

"Oh, I know that feeling," he says, glaring candidly at her.

She groans. Caroline wants to smack that smirk right off his face.

She can't deny he's handsome, even if it is just to herself. In fact, Klaus is really very sexy. His dark blond hair is short with unfussy curls forming mostly at the top. Thin, modest sideburns merge with the short re-growth of his beard, and his raspberry lips are inviting, so Caroline stops to stare some more. They're plump and look moist around the plunge of his upper lip. Michelangelo himself could not have carved a better mouth. It's ripe, juicy, and she's beguiled by it. Her eyes drift slowly away to meet a salacious stare. Klaus is amused.

"Can I help you with something?"

* * *

Klaus's hand closes around Caroline's waist, pulling her in for a word as they register at the hotel lobby. An instant shiver spikes pleasure, flooding her with warmth.

It's a myth, she thinks, the callous, thick-skinned vampires. Vampires feel more. They're entirely the opposite of unfeeling and hard-hearted. Impulsive, reckless, hasty… some maybe, or most actually. But, what Caroline's come to see for herself is that she's still susceptible, and in New York it seems, hypersensitive.

"You're jumpy, Love."

"I'm just taking it all in. I'm fine."

"And there's a lot to take in. That's precisely my point. You won't like to hear this, Caroline, but you need to feed."

Caroline's eyes narrow, and her chin upswings insolently. She takes a step closer to stab a glare. "If this is your way of starting to push me away, you're off to a great start, Klaus. I will do no such thing and you know that."

"Let me explain something to you," he warns.

"No! Let ME make something clear to YOU. I'm not like you, Klaus. I can manage days without a bag, and when I'm with people, I'm enjoying their company and they're enjoying mine. At no point in between do I wonder about digging into their flesh. So, if you're hungry, find an alley and chow down, but you're not taking me down with you."

"Of all the stubborn, maddening women in the world. You don't bloody know what you're saying! Why not take advice from someone who knows?"

"I don't need to feed," she hisses.

"We'll discuss this further upstairs," he growls. "A suite with two rooms and a bath… Why is that so bloody hard to find in there?" Klaus bellows, and the alarmed receptionist slumps over a computer.

"Sir, from what I see here, and I can ask my manager to verify, I can offer a Skyscraper Suite, but with one king bed, and a sofa bed. It's a full bathroom for two, equipped with the best of Hermes products, a work space, and a HDTV flat screen."

"Well, toiletries and a TV… what extravagance. I said I want two separate rooms in one suite. Try again, Mate."

"Klaus, stop. You're mad at me and taking it on him. Seriously! I'm fine on the sofa bed. Let's just take it."

"It's not the point. The point is that someone today better listen to me. And I will be the one to take the sofa. I'm not much of a sleeper anyhow." Klaus glares over the counter. "Just give us this pitiful room and get out of my sight."

The man nods, positively panic-stricken. "Will two keys be sufficient?"

"Yes!" they say in unison.

Upon entering, Caroline lets go of her long, black leather, satchel shoulder bag on the console. The living area is adjoined by a work space, and sliding doors open up to a bedroom and ensuite. Klaus follows behind, dumping keys and slamming the mini-fridge door. Caroline's biting her tongue, but his boorish attitude is exasperating.

"There's a terrace on the floor above us. I read it's quite the view to accompany a nightcap."

Caroline turns to face him as she saunters into the sleeping quarters. "Oh," she manages.

"What?"

"Well, I just thought you were here before. You seemed to know a lot about it when you were thinking of places for us to stay during the drive."

"Like I said, I read up on it."

"Have you been meaning to come?"

"If you must know, yes."

"Special occasion?"

"Yes, actually, for your first visit."

Caroline's mind turns into a whirlwind. With the magnificent city steps away and Klaus's confession, she doesn't know what to focus on first. What is it about her that keeps him intrigued? What's to be expected from sharing a hotel suite? She has to call her mother—give the sheriff a heads up she won't be home for a couple of days, and how much closer are her friends to the cure? They are all distractions of course, except she really does want to know why Klaus goes on acting this way—so taken and persistent with her.

With her head still reeling, Caroline suddenly blurts, "Look Klaus. If we're going to survive being our only company, than we need to clear some things up. I'm sorry I shot your suggestion down, but I don't feed, Klaus. I drink from blood bags and I'll eat rare meat, but that's as far as it goes."

"I know."

"Do you? Do you know how much I have to take from the rest of them? I hear it all the time, Klaus, how weak I am like some damsel in distress in waiting because I don't wake up ravished for blood, and I don't hunt for squirrels or deer. I don't know why, but I don't, Klaus. I don't need blood that much. Even drinking straight out of a bag can disgust me. I don't want to be a monster, Klaus. Most of the time I have to camouflage the darn thing into a smoothie with blueberries and raspberries."

"Caroline, earlier," he says, expelling a robust sigh, "you wouldn't let me finish. I wasn't suggesting you take on my way of life. I wasn't prompting a filthy row with you." Klaus rakes a hand through his hair. "May I come in?" he asks, pointing to the bedroom.

"What? Yes, yes. You are paying for the whole thing."

He walks towards her, and Caroline feels a lurch inside, but she's transfixed. "Love, this city," he begins, "is full of sounds, smells, people brushing us by, calling out, pressuring us to buy, to approach, to hurry, and we're to navigate through it all. If we're not up for its noise—this hectic pace with crowds squeezing us in—then our impulses, our wary tendencies can go into overdrive. We can go frantic, Caroline. We start to feel defensive, until we want to be the predator and not the prey. We can feel more alive than we've ever been but we can feel weaker than we've ever been, too. We can feel like we're losing control—like it's all too much. That's all I meant. You need to be strong and not unlike someone needing breakfast before commencing their day. You need to feed before you go out there."

She holds his gaze for a moment, leaden with awe and bewilderment. Truth be told, she was feeling vulnerable and prickly in the lobby, imagine circulating the town. She picked up so much chatter, unable to distinguish where the conversations were coming from.

"You're right, Klaus. I was a little jumpy earlier and I overreacted. You were just trying to look out for me. Look," she says, taking a step until her nose hovers under his. "We're both quick tempered people. Let's just make a pact to think before we speak, okay? Can we agree that we'll disagree?"

"That's the understatement of the century."

She smacks his shoulder, but all too soon Caroline laughs.

"You have the most graceful laugh—angelic really," he says, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"So, you're not mad at me anymore?" she murmurs, coyly biting her lip.

"Mad? You, Caroline… you entertain me. Truly you do."

"I _entertain_ you?"

"Yes. You're completely unexpected and utterly frustrating."

"Oh, really?" she dares.

"Really," Klaus says, looking glad to take the bait. "I get a lot of pleasure from you."

Caroline's courage palpably vanishes.

"Let's see what view we've got here, shall we?" Klaus redirects, undoubtedly noting her fret creeping up. He tugs her hand, guiding her to the window.

"Ah, so the chap was right! There it is, Caroline. Have at it, Love. The Empire State is yours."

 **Author's Message:**

 **Who knew how bearable doctors' offices could be, or waiting for your boys to come out from Karate class or hockey arenas? Dabbling in fanfiction is a pleasant surprise. Granted, time is of the essence, and I can't scrutinize the work, but a story gets told nonetheless. It's about distraction and entertainment, am I right? Yet, I must apologize for not poring over the errors, but real-life calls.**

 **If you're thinking of reaching out, THANK YOU. Your enthusiasm is heart-warming. A writer feels positively rewarded by feedback. Loads of gratitude. XO**


	4. Chapter 4

4

"I think I was made to live in New York," Caroline says buzzing out of Bloomie's, eyes flashing.

"Baby steps, Sweetheart. Let's take this nice and easy, remember?" Klaus cautions.

"I mean, the stores are opened so late here. Now, _how_ is that not a thing everywhere else in the country? And delivery service! How awesome is that?" she says, her elation bubbling over. "I can shop right before heading out for a late supper, dress up in the department store, and use their service to drop my bags and other belongings at the hotel. It's mind-blowing! My mind is blown, Klaus. I'm the happiest girl in the world tonight."

"Well, I'm glad I could help."

If you didn't know it, it would appear that Caroline knows her way around town given how she reaches for his hand, yanking Klaus as she leads the way.

"Be honest, were you bored in there?" she asks, her head tilted back to appreciate the concrete statures around her. "Klaus, look! Now don't you love the canopied entrances? I love them so much, and they really have planted a lot of trees in the city. I'm happy to see that."

"Hey," he interjects, pulling her closely, forcing her to pause. Caroline's chest hits the alcove of his.

She feels faint and flushed, skin and nerves tingling. She has such a desire to touch him—to run a fingertip across the stubble on his cheek and down to his chin. She doesn't know where to look.

"Caroline," he carries on, "there's no reason to rush, Love. We have time, and we can always come back for more. Let's just be in every passing moment. I know there's a lot to see but the beauty of it is, we have eternity to see it. You can enjoy this properly because you will be back."

She sighs, embarrassed. "I know. You're right. I'm sorry, but it's just so unbelievable. I don't know what I want to see first."

"You see first what comes along first," he tells her. "And, if there's a moment you want to stay in longer for, then we stay."

She smiles. "Your way does sound better," she says.

Promptly, Klaus cups his hand behind her neck. "I told you, take it from someone who knows," he says, his voice slithering in her ear, circulating around her head like a snake. Caroline feels dizzy—the craving aches.

She collects her wits. "So, where's this favourite restaurant of yours?" she asks.

"We can go tomorrow. As for tonight, we'll let whatever will be, be."

"So I got dressed in this little black thing for what, hotdogs and nuts?"

There's a subtle touch of sparkle to Caroline's new curve-hugging sweater dress. The long bell sleeves and cut-out V back come together for a party-perfect look.

"Always jumping to conclusions, Love. What will I do with you, Caroline?" he probes softly, the question dripping with sensual promise. Staring up at him she swallows. Klaus's gaze is hard and dominant. His smile is almost wicked, and she finds him sexy as hell.

* * *

Caroline tried to keep it in check, but her head swiveled from left to right at all the incredulous places and exciting names before finally entering a bar. It's not any bar, of course. Nothing's ordinary with Klaus, but it's a hidden pub from the Prohibition Era. She was skeptical about walking through a deli- _slash_ -convenient store, but a narrow staircase and a secret brick opened up to a jazz quintet and signature cocktails.

"It's a _speakeasy_ bar," Klaus explains. "These establishments sold alcoholic beverages illegally, and speaking quietly about such a place was common practice, as when inside, so as not to alert the authorities."

Caroline is familiar with both the term and the details of the time period, but Klaus seems to revel in sharing his knowledge, or at least he loves the opportunity to impart it on Caroline.

"Did you come here then, too?" she asked.

"Several times, yes."

"That must have been something—you being a vampire with your own secrets coming into another hush-hush community. Must have been thrilling."

"I'd be lying if I said it wasn't." His mouth lifts slightly in a wry smile.

Caroline wonders about the escorts and company he kept then. If she had made an entrance here in the 20s, would she be worth his time? She hopes she would as she imagines Klaus approaching her, and she tilting her head back to see him clearly perhaps under a cloche hat. She hates stockings, but back then she expects it was customary. They'd be sheer and match the colour of her dress she assumes, and discovers fantasizing about a time she's never known rouses her. She's inspired and electrified, and the one to thank is sitting right across her, taking her in.

She peeks up through her lashes catching his lips twitch. Klaus looks ravenous and she's definitely feeling equally peckish. She's making a supreme effort not to let her fangs descend or her eyes darken. Caroline's slammed with the thought they're sharing a suite later, summoning all the willpower and self-control she can muster.

"I saw that," he says, chastising.

 _Damn._

"Why won't you listen to me? Bloody hell, Caroline, you're like a maddening child! You need to feed," he utters gravely. "Must you make me out to be so grim and unsympathetic?"

"I'm not doing that," she whispers harshly.

"YES," he bellows. "Yes, you are because every time I look out for you, you twist my concern to seem like I'm controlling your way of life, and that's not so. I happen to respect your decisions. I happen to admire you more than you possibly know, but you can't keep up this way forever."

"I'll be fine with a blood bag. It's been a few days is all. You said you brought some along, right?"

"Listen, sweetheart. There's a lot going on here, not to mention what's looming between us, and don't insult me by pretending that's not true. The emotions are high, the city is swarming—it's too much for someone as young as you to have the control you want to have."

"Again, that's not for you to decide, Klaus!" she says, quaking like a leaf.

"You're right, Caroline. It's not. But, if that look came across your face when a server was here at our table, or if somebody merely passed us by and looked your way, you'd be outed. Then what? You'd be afraid and have to compel the stranger, which would make you feel guilty, and add to the stress until somehow you lose control.

"How is it different, Caroline, for someone who let's just say for argument's sake, is a sworn vegetarian, but her choice lashes a catastrophe on her body. She becomes weak from iron deficiencies. Suddenly, anemia is causing havoc on her body. Sometimes, we just have to give in to our condition. _We_ have a condition, Caroline, and you more than anyone deserves to live. Get what you need to survive, enough that you don't hurt someone in the long run or yourself."

Finally, glowering down at her hands comes to an end. She meets his penetrating stare and the impatience accompanying it.

"Is this your thing? Is this going to turn you on, me drinking out of a bag, or better yet, me into the neck of some innocent man?"

"To be frank, I don't want your mouth on anyone, Sweetheart. But, I happen to have a fresh cocktail in me that I'm willing to share. All you have to do is ask."

"You're disgusting."

"And you're glorious, and these temper tantrums, as much as they try my patience, because they do, Caroline, well you've met your match, Sweetheart."

"Why is it so important for you that I do this?"

"Because once you do, you'll see how the chatter becomes steady and well-adjusted. The aromas are distinguishable and not amalgamated as one entire stench. Your nerves will be pacified, and you won't be edgy or jumpy, like you yourself said you are, but instead guileful and truly in control. You balance out your emotions when you feed. It's not about killing. It's about staying strong to thrive in complicated and dangerous situations. It's about getting what you need. It's me making sure you are safe, Caroline. When will you get that in your pretty little head?"

"You are ruining a perfectly nice day."

Klaus powerfully glides closer to her at the centre of the U-shaped booth. "Because I saw you lose control right in front of me and I know that's something you work hard to keep. I'm fighting your fight whether you believe that or not, Caroline. I'm always on your side."

Caroline feels she's at the receiving end of a sucker punch. She gulps, drawing back dazed and affected, but his eyes implore.

"Okay," she murmurs. "Okay."

"Yes?" he asks.

"Yes, I should feed."

"Caroline… I… You won't regret it. I won't let you regret it."

"I know. I just worry because it's so… it's terribly intimate, Klaus," she slurs.

"You have nothing to worry about with me."

"I know that, too. Okay, let's do this, I guess."

"We'll merely be rectifying a status quo," Klaus goes on.

She scoffs. "Yeah, I guess that's one way to look at it. We're simply fixing a small situation."

"We're rectifying, yes."

"Whatever, Mikaelson. Give me your arm."

"There's always my neck if you prefer."

"No," she cries, wagging a finger at his lips. "That is just too close for comfort; way too close to your… _face_." Caroline reaches for the last ounces of a Pimm's Cup, swinging it back. "So, do these curtains close or what?"

Klaus glances nervously around the bar and shoots up to drag the drapes closed.

"Well I'll be damned, if it isn't Klaus Mikaelson." One-fifth of the quintet strolls in, extending an arm.

"Herbie Parker," Klaus concedes. "I didn't want to interrupt earlier, Mate. How have you been?"

"You know how it is, King. Just hanging around, minding my own, and doing my thing when folks let me."

 _King_? Caroline's curiosity is piqued.

"And when they don't let you?" Klaus asks. Caroline catches a cynical smile when he cocks his head to the side.

"Well then I got to take things in my own hands, don't I," declares Herbie, releasing a row of hefty chuckles. "But you know, King, I don't look for trouble and usually it don't look for me, and I still got something to look forward to every time that sun rises," he says, bringing a trumpet to his heart.

"You continue to do well for yourself, Mate. I'm happy to see it, old friend."

"And old friend I definitely am, but your lady friend's a baby. Hoo-wee you're a young one. Herbie Parker, my Lady," he declares, reaching for Caroline.

Warily, she rises. "Caroline Forbes."

"I'm honoured to make your acquaintance, Miss Caroline. A young thing like you, maybe a little ruffled, but still… you're holding your own. Now that's rare. But best you get a stronger grip, Miss Caroline. Your whiff says paranoia all around it. Got to get that panic down a couple of notches.

"My _whiff_?"

"Herbie's a little rough around the edges, Love, but means no disrespect."

"Oh, no, Miss Caroline. You don't stink or nothing. You very fine indeed. But you're scent, you know… we all got one… it kind of reeks of spook and panic. Let me tell you something I'm sure our King here has shared if he's taken you under his wing: not every old geezer like me is nice like me. Some play and toy and come after the good ones. You a good one. Maybe you look like an easy fight, too. I know I did, but the King saved my butt and here I am today able to share what I've learned myself."

"Caroline's a friend of my sister's and what Rebekah couldn't complete, I jumped in to teach Caroline instead."

"Now that makes sense, King. How is wild Becky, anyway? You know, I was just thinking—you were always looking out for brunettes, and Miss Caroline's a southern belle if I ever saw one. See how many heads you turned around here when you walk in?"

Despite the compliment, Caroline feels like she was slammed into a wall, thinking about Elena and every other doppelganger before her. She trails off from the thought, unwilling to take it further, but the knowledge seeps through like hot poison.

"You remember right, my friend," Klaus commends, patting Herbie on the back. He awkwardly reaches over to connect with her through a glance, but immediately Caroline shuns it down.

"Are you originally from New York, Mr. Parker?" she asks, discounting Klaus's apprehension.

"No, Lady Caroline. I'm from Louisiana. But things got a little too crazy there for me. Kind of hedonistic if you know what I mean with all the vampire wars and witch wars and I just wanted out. I didn't want to be a part of something bigger. Just want to play my trumpet."

"Well, I happen to think that's mighty noble, Mr. Parker. That's very big of fact, you're an honourable man. Probably the biggest, most decent man in this place." She glares over to Klaus, and he scowls.

"All that's very nice, but those titles go to my king over here. Now let me go back there and bring you both something special."

"Herbie here has for decades earned a comfortable living from this establishment."

"One's gotta live, right, Miss Caroline?"

"Of course," she says. "To be honest, my eye caught the Gin Fizz on your drink menu. Can I try that?"

"Sure you may, and King, a Vieux Carré for old time sake?"

"Sounds perfect, Mate."

"You gotta come around more, King. Gives me the opportunity to look after you. How long you in town for?"

"I'm afraid I don't know."

"Well, if you still here tomorrow you come back tomorrow, right?"

"I'll certainly try."

"He so the man!" croons Herbie, dashing off.

Caroline assembles herself back at the midpoint of the nook, scanning the room just to buy time.

"I reckon you'll treat me to a silent treatment or a tantrum. For your information, I look forward to either."

Her browsing persists, eyes inconsequentially surfing the patrons.

"A silent treatment," he totes up. "I would have bet on the latter."

 **Author's Message:**

 **I do hope somebody somewhere is enjoying this story. I was always a little bored and peeved to see Elena dip into various conversations and experiences, and so I sought a trip and the limelight for Caroline. I guess I'm finally remedying that situation with this tale. By the way, how are you liking it so far? Don't be shy to reach out. Feedback helps our craft. XO**


	5. Chapter 5

5

When rage fuses with hurt, it's hard to tell which is stronger; which of the two was the initial upshot of emotion. Caroline's not having an easy time interpreting the main reason for her agitation, and clearly, she has a restless night ahead of her.

She imagines Klaus has forgotten about the shopping bags they are to collect from the front desk as they arrive at the hotel. Caroline instead walks right to the counter, noticing he has headed off to the elevator on his own. She doesn't call out for him either, and goes on procuring her possessions. When Klaus finally remarks her absence, he holds the elevator for Caroline. She strolls in, and they ride up in insufferable silence.

She's not immune to his blatant annoyance with her either. She supposes Klaus feels he should proceed cautiously, too, since they misunderstand one another like two people speaking each their own foreign language. Why does it always have to come to this? Why is it always so difficult? It's so much work just to pass one stress-free day with this man, and she reckons he's thinking the same about her.

Klaus unlocks the door, standing aside for Caroline to move in first. She treads over to the bedroom, dropping the bags on the white duvet. Gaining time and just trying to find something to do, she removes the items, hanging them after inspection. She notices Klaus pouring a blood bag in a glass before plummeting onto a side chair. At some point while they were out, room service came around to turn down the suite, and the contemporary, sectional sofa has been made up.

 _This is ridiculous._

They can't possibly go on this way, and who of these stubborn two will concede first? Caroline decides on a tactic.

"I knew I forgot something. I didn't buy anything to sleep in."

She hears the cubes in Klaus's drink. "Lucky for us, we were born in birthday suits, but you can have my shirt. I personally prefer not to be constricted."

"Okay. Yeah, thanks," she accepts. "Do you want to freshen up first? I can wait."

"Negative. You go."

So, he's moved this further into army lingo, she thinks. _Wonderful_.

Caroline sighs softly. "Okay," she mutters.

"May I just ask," he jumps in, and Caroline's visibly relieved, "what exactly has you vexed? Why are you so cross with me?"

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, very! Help me, Caroline. I have no idea what you're thinking, and obviously it's nothing good. So, tell me. What have I done now?"

"Oh my God. You're unbelievable, you know that!"

"That I know. Try again, Love."

"Alright, Klaus. My bad. For an old, apparently experienced guy you truly are obtuse. I'll draw you a picture," she says, approaching him head on. "You brought me to that bar so I could purposely meet Herbie. You wanted some old vamp like you to _sniff_ me out, attesting I'm young and unqualified to be one of you. You wanted to prove that what you were saying about me needing to feed was true."

"Let me clarify…"

"No! I'm talking. You'll get your chance later, so start thinking about what you want to say and how you're going to come out of this one on top," she says, her eyes wild and piercing. "Then, Klaus, you proceed to lie that what… your sister _turned_ me, and you are what… showing me the ropes? What the hell was that all about! You totally snubbed me, Klaus. I was humiliated. You might as well have put down my entire existence."

"I did no such thing. That's ludicrous. I'd never…"

"How do you not see this?" she interjects. "How do you not see how embarrassed and degraded I felt. You! You, Klaus. You did that."

Klaus runs his hand through his hair, exasperated. "Why do you always misread my intentions? Why do you always miss the real point?"

"So, you're adding _stupid_ to the list of ways you want to humiliate me tonight?"

"I've done no such thing, and I recall you calling me obtuse." He raises an eyebrow at her. "Don't open fire if you can't handle getting a little burned, Sweetheart."

Caroline gives him a hard look, speechless.

Klaus stands abruptly, peering down at her. He raises a hand to pull at her chin. "I brought you to that bar because I enjoy it, and thought you would, too. I wanted to share it with you, Caroline. I admit, my intent was for you to meet Herbie, but to witness how adjusted many like us are, and see how they manage to fit in and make sense of it all. Your only exposure are the Salvatores, and when it's time for you to leave Mystic Falls for good, you need an idea of what awaits.

"Herbie had his own drama to contend with," Klaus continues, "but he turned out alright, and I especially wanted you to see that I could be a friend to someone; that someone could actually respect me, because what you think of me happens to mean the world to me these days, Caroline."

She feels like her heart jumped into her mouth.

"As for what I said about Rebekah, that was an _in the moment_ thing. You have to understand that along the way I've acquired enemies, and to protect you, I wanted to evade the fact that you meant anything more to me."

"I thought he was your friend."

"Yes, but even friends can let things slip if they one day find themselves cornered. I did it for you, Caroline. I'm protecting you, and if it's not completely obvious right away, then you must at least reason there's a motive for me to fabricate such ludicrous accounts."

She takes a deep breath. "Okay," she whispers. "Okay. Thank you, for your honesty. And I'm sorry for overreacting ̶ _again_."

"Well, we did however manage a few hours without a row. Maybe we even hit a record tonight," he quips.

She laughs, "I think you're right." Playfully pulling at his shirt, she looks up to meet his gaze. "Do you want me to wear this shirt?" she asks.

"As you wish, and there's the one I wore earlier, too. We threw it in one your bags if I recall."

"Oh, yeah. I like your Henley. I'll wear that. Do you have something for tomorrow?"

"All covered." Klaus smirks.

"Are you sure you don't want to freshen up first?"

"You go," he answers, unmoving and staring. Their unspoken mutual desire reflects in their hard regard. The tension builds, and Caroline's the first to runaway from it.

"I won't be long."

* * *

"You might never get this back. Just saying," Caroline declares from the side of the bed.

"Looks better on you than me anyhow," Klaus says. His tone trickles with desire, but he remains composed at the entry of the bathroom. He switches off the light.

"I feel like I have more pillows than you. Need an extra?" she asks.

"No, Love. I'm all set."

Caroline apparently disagrees. Padding her bare feet across the room she tosses a cushion on the sofa bed. "In case you change your mind."

"Stubborn, stubborn girl," he jests.

"I'm afraid that can't be helped," she says, moving a little quicker to reach the bed. She's aware of her free breasts and hard nipples pervading the fabric of his shirt, and her cheeky revealing panty. "I'm the product of a lawyer and a sheriff," she carries on, slipping between the covers. "Comes with the territory."

Her long, blonde tresses flow passed her shoulders, crimped with subtle waves. She considers pulling them up into a bun, but deems the layers help conceal her nerves and longing. Meanwhile, Klaus prances without a shirt, totally exposing his hard chest and the narrowing of his V shaped muscles peeking just above the belt line.

 _Bastard._

He has no qualms strutting around, and it's probably intentional, she deliberates. Klaus seems to be taking his time, occupied with unexceptional missions around their suite. She wishes she could muster up the courage to really ruffle his feathers. She contemplates what she could possibly get up for, pondering how she could drive him wild, too. She's annoyed by how in control he looks. Would showing even a little trouble focusing kill him! But what would it gain her? She's not ready for the next step anyway, if the next step is in the cards for them.

Her restlessness quickly becomes anguish; his proximity torture. The thing is, she knows exactly how he tastes. She knows what she's missing and needs relief ̶ _fast_. Caroline shoots up from bed and half runs-half walks to the mini fridge. She breaks into one of Klaus's camouflaged blood bags and doesn't have time to consider a glass. She's on the verge of detonation. Klaus appears in a flash.

"Take your time, Love. Savour it," he says.

Caroline catches herself releasing a breathless moan. He's intoxicating.

"I'm with you, Caroline. I've got you," he whispers into her hair as she squeezes more and more from the bag.

His hands clasp her shoulders and his chest is jammed against her back. She's caught in an onslaught of need and he's right there with her, writhing desperately. She trusts him not to steer this on his own volition. Klaus won't jeopardize her regard of him, but his muffled groans commingle with her whimpers. Their bodies lament.

"Caroline," he hisses. "You're so beautiful."

She remembers the darkness suffusing her eyes in a time like this, and turns self-conscious, dropping her face away as to hide in her neck as she drinks.

"Don't you dare," he says, tilting it back.

 **Author's Message:**

 **So, Care Bear's losing control. Yikes!**


End file.
